Owned
by Toeba Saki
Summary: PiccoloXOC! Forced to marry this man, the girl suffers. She trains so she could get her revenge. Will her mother's prayer come true? Read to find out! ONESHOT! Rated M


**Disclaimer: I only own Millenia. Duh.**

**A/N: Guys, I probably went crazy! This story is a PiccoloOC, and my OC is none other than our old friend, Millenia! So, anyways, I guess that part really got me when Piccolo sacrificed himself for Gohan, and this story was born. BTW this is an AU, coz it only has the characters, but I dunno where could you place it on the timeline. Oh, and Vegeta is kinda cruel in this. Yeah, I am one of those who think that Piccolo is a guy. You should just read.**

**The power ranking at the beginning of the story:**

**Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Millenia.**

**Ps.: This is a very long one-shot. I don't think there'll be sequels. Only if you have further questions, or you'll bug me to death with it. (Which is not likely to happen, considering the amount of reviews I get for my stories.)**

_**Owned**_

It was almost midnight; Goku was training outside, when he noticed a spaceship crashing into the ground. He flew to the place where the spaceship landed, and found that it was a Saiyan capsule, though it was much bigger. The door opened slowly, and Goku fell into a fighting stance. A figure walked out of the spaceship, followed by another. The figure was none other than the Saiyan Prince: Vegeta. He smirked at Goku then he spoke up:

"Well, glad to see you here, Kakarot."

"Vegeta! Where have you been?" Goku asked, grinning.

"I had some things to settle." He answered, glancing at the other behind him.

"Oh, who's that?" Goku asked curiously.

"Well, she's my princess of course. Millenia come here." He ordered, and the girl obeyed. She walked next to her prince and the light of the spaceship lit up her face. She had long red hair that was swaying in the light night breeze. She warily looked up at the other man, and said:

"My name is Millenia." Her voice was quiet and her emerald eyes were dull as if she was threatened a lot before. "I came from planet Itaoo and from the race of the Spirit Fighters."

"Isn't she a sweet thing? Well, there is more to this because my wife is your cousin, Kakarot. You're the unlawful child of Bardock and Millenia's aunt, Miriam." Vegeta smirked even more as he walked behind his wife and cupped her face fiercely in his hand.

"What?" Goku was shocked. He was sure Vegeta wasn't lying, so that delicate girl in front of him was really his cousin.

"You promised not to tell him, Vegeta." Millenia whispered. The prince didn't hesitate; he broke her jaw with one simple squeeze. Goku didn't notice, Vegeta did it too fast and he didn't know if her jaw was broken.

"What did I say about accusing me?" He asked sweetly after letting go of her. "You stay outside." He said then he took her arm, and pushed her off. He walked into the spaceship, and the door closed.

Millenia was sitting on the ground cradling her injured jaw. She was silently crying when Goku approached her. He crouched down next to her and looked her over. She was really thin and her skin was milk-like white.

"Are you really my cousin?" He asked. Millenia nodded slowly. "I'll let you sleep at our house, okay? I'm sure my wife won't be mad."

Millenia shook her head violently then she started to communicate telepathically with Goku.

'I can't sleep there, Vegeta will notice, and both of us will be in serious trouble.'

"Oh, is he that cruel?" Goku asked, cocking his head to the side.

'He has every right to be. I didn't obey.'

"Hmmm… well, I don't want to leave you alone here. It's a very bad place for a young girl to be. But I have to go home, or Chichi will kill me. Good night, Millenia, I hope I'll see you again." Goku waved then took off.

'Good night, Kakarot. I'm sure you will.' Millenia lied down and cried herself to sleep.

The next morning she was greeted by a kick to her stomach.

"You lazy woman, get up!" Vegeta yelled. Millenia stood up and bowed. Her jaw had healed over the night.

"My prince." She said quietly. She had a feeling she was being watched, but she ignored it.

"Good girl. Follow me." Vegeta took off towards Capsule Corp. He hoped to find a blue haired human girl there who was bugging his mind since a long time.

He landed in front of the house and rang the doorbell. Bulma opened the door, and her jaw dropped as she saw the prince.

"Ve-Vegeta!" She screamed. "Who's that?" She pointed to Millenia, who had her head bowed.

"Her? She's not important." He said, walking in. He turned back a little to look at his wife. "Go and bother someone else. Perhaps your damned cousin."

"As you wish." She bowed then she turned around, only to be grabbed by her cousin. Goku grinned widely, after hugging Millenia. She tried to smile, but only a bitter smirk came out.

"Hello Millenia!" Goku exclaimed.

"Hi, Kakarot." She greeted.

"Uh, I'd prefer if you'd call me Goku, okay?"

"Kakarot is your given name, but as you wish." She said.

"Thanks. I'll introduce you to my family and friends, okay? Come on, they're all outside in the garden." Goku grinned, and took her by her arm gently. He led her to the garden. "Hey, everyone, this is Millenia!" He yelled. Every eye was on her, and suddenly she felt quite embarrassed.

"Uh, um, nice to meet you." She said quietly.

"So, Millenia, this is my wife, Chichi, and my son, Gohan. This is my old friend Krillen, this is Yamcha, this is Tien, this is Lunch, this is Chaotzu, this is Master Roshi, oh and that is Piccolo over there." Goku made a quick introduction then sat back eating.

"Wow, nice curves you got there, girl!" Master Roshi said, inching closer to the Spirit Fighter. Millenia stepped back, fear obvoius on her face as she trembled. Chichi whacked the old man on the head, earning a relieved sigh from the other girl.

"So, Millenia, how did you meet Vegeta?" Chichi asked, smiling kindly at the newfound relative.

"I met him years ago. He was my betrothed since we were born. We've just got married, that's why he left Earth." The Spirit Fighter shuddered a bit, but only one person noticed.

"So? Does he love you?" The blue haired Lunch asked.

"Huh? What do you mean? Love me?" Millenia looked sincerely confused.

"You don't know what love is?" Krillen asked in shock.

"Uh, well, I haven't heard that word before. He taught me this language but he didn't tell me what love is. Could you explain it to me?"

"Love is a feeling. It can't really be explained." Yamcha said.

"Oh, okay." She smiled.

"Hey, Millenia, come and eat something! You must be hungry." Goku said with his mouth full. His cousin sat down across him and ate only a little bit.

"So, Gohan, will we spar as you promised?" They heard Krillen ask.

"Sure." The smaller one nodded and they started to fight. Millenia perched up, and walked to sit under a tree for a better look. She watched as her nephew fought with his friend.

"I was sure my nephew would be strong." She said smiling proudly. After the two stopped, Millenia spoke up.

"Did my cousin teach you this, Gohan?" She asked kindly.

"Well, I was trained by Piccolo and my father." He answered.

"Amazing. Are you all fighters?"

"Yea, kind of. All of the guys. My mom was a fighter too, but she gave it up. Why, can you fight too?" Gohan asked.

"As a matter of fact, I can." Millenia nodded.

"Wow, can we fight?" Gohan pleaded excitedly.

"Sure thing, Gohan." His aunt said, standing up.

"Great!"

They both fell into a fighting stance.

"Hey, look, my cousin is sparring with my son!" Goku exclaimed. Everyone looked at the pair. Millenia shot forward at incredible speed, and charged at her nephew, but he dodged. They fought for about half an hour, when they landed on the ground. The others were impressed by the Spirit Fighter's unbelievable speed.

"Wow, aunty, you're fast!" Gohan exclaimed. "Can I call you that?"

"Of course! And you're strong." Millenia said smiling. They both were panting hard from the spar, but they had smiles on their faces. That's when Vegeta came out of the house.

"Come here." He ordered. Millenia bowed her head, and walked in front of him. Vegeta grasped her arm, and pulled her into the house.

"My prince…"

"What!" He snapped.

"Could you tell me what does the word love mean?" She asked quietly.

"What does it matter to you?" Vegeta pushed her into a room.

"I just… I just want to know." She said.

"It means glahore." He growled.

"Oh… do you love me?"

"Listen here, baka woman. I do NOT love you." His face and voiceseemed to soften, but only for a moment."I only needed you because of that stupid curse. Understood? Now, go and stay in there. You're stupid enough, I don't want them to have a bad affect on you." He shut the door loudly then he walked back to Bulma. She was on her bed, smirking at the prince.

Millenia stood outside the balcony, trying to block out the disturbing noises of her husband and Bulma. Her tears started to flow, as she flew outside not caring about her prince's warning. She landed next to a tree, the one where Piccolo was standing, away from the others. No one noticed her as she cried voicelessly, her knees growing weak. She almost collapsed, only to be caught by the Namekian. Millenia has fainted, and he knew exactly why. He too tried to block out the disgusting noises of Vegeta cheating on his wife.

She woke up, and stared into his eyes, then whispered:

"Don't tell anyone."

Piccolo didn't answer. Millenia stood up fully, and looked towards the house.

"He has every right to do so." She said.

"You say he has a right to take another woman?"

"He even has the right to kill me. I wanted to run away from the wedding because I didn't feel anything for him. And that gives him the right to do whatever he wants." She explained.

"Coward." Piccolo stated, narrowing his eyes at the fragile girl.

"Am I?" Millenia asked with a distant gaze. "What should I do? I don't think I'm strong enough to fight him."

"Do you want to?"

"No." She stated simply then she walked to the others. Piccolo stared after her for a few minutes. He knew she lied.

"Millenia!" Vegeta yelled, shutting the door of the house behind him. His princess rushed in front of him, and bowed.

"My prince." She said.

"What did I tell you?" Vegeta asked sweetly.

"You told me to stay inside." Millenia answered quietly.

"Good, then come in." He continued sweetly.

Inside their room, he threw her to the wall.

"Don't you dare disobey me again! Remember I have the right to do whatever I want!" Vegeta yelled. He punched her in the face, and she didn't even wince. She just stared into his eyes with unnerving calmness.

"Do what you want, Vegeta." She said. The prince didn't hesitate; he punched her in the stomach a several times then he left.

"Do what you want… but don't forget pay for it." She whispered, and looked out the window. "I do want to fight him." She said to the figure hovering in the balcony. She stood up, and locked gazes with the Namekian. He nodded, making a silent agreement then he took off, and she followed.

Piccolo took her to the desert where he trained Gohan. He couldn't tell why, but he wanted to help the girl in getting her revenge. They landed smoothly on the ground, and Millenia took in her surroundings.

Piccolo didn't hesitate; they started sparring right then and there. Millenia was doing quite good, but she still collected several bruises. The Sun went down and they called it a night. The Spirit Fighter lit a fire on top of a rock.

"You're not eating?"

"Uh, no…" Millenia averted her gaze, and stared at the fire as she answered.

"You have to eat, you're painfully thin. You won't be strong enough if you keep this up."

"I know, I'm just…"

"You're not used to it, right?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah." She nodded. "He only leaves me a few bites if any. But I think you're right. I'll be back soon." She flew off, and twenty minutes later she returned. She lied down on her back, and she stared up at the sky.

'Strange, she's fallen asleep quite fast. Either she was very tired or she's used to sleeping on the ground. Hn… I think both.' Piccolo thought, watching the form of the sleeping Spirit Fighter.

Next day Millenia woke up to the Namekian calling her. She stood up, bringing her hand up to her stomach.

"What's wrong?"

"Uh, um… nothing… Vegeta used to wake me up with a kick to my stomach. I guess it became an instinct." She shrugged.

"Go and eat." Millenia nodded, and took off.

Piccolo gazed after her retreating form. He simply couldn't believe that a Spirit Fighter would let someone rule her. He's heard about this race from Kami. It is said that they are just as strong as Saiyans if not stronger. However, they are not ruthless, and they have a female-centered community. This girl was not someone ordinary. He was sure she would give him the challenge. But he didn't mind.

After returning, Piccolo attacked her immediately. She dodged, and with her speed, she flew away a bit. She spread out in the air, and screamed. Piccolo just stared at her, as she changed. First, her hair became black, then blood red, then purple. She opened her eyes, and they were midnight blue. She smirked, and this time, it was her who attacked. Even with her transformation, she still wasn't enough; Piccolo was still stronger.

"You're power isn't concentrated enough." He said then took off, and Millenia followed him. They were hovering between two pyramids. Piccolo sat cross-legged in front of one, and closed his eyes. Millenia quickly copied him, and sat in front of the other.

"Try to lift it up." Piccolo said. Millenia didn't question him, she was sure she could do it. She concentrated all her power, but not a single move all day. Piccolo sent her off to eat at noon. After she returned, they continued training.

After a week, Millenia became quite content with her training and her trainer. She was still trying to lift up the pyramid fruitlessly.

They arrived to the pyramids, and this time Millenia rested her back against Piccolo's. He opened his eyes at the contact, but he didn't say a word. He couldn't, his breath was caught in his throat. He found all concentration was drawn from him, and he felt slightly uneasy at the touch. No, it wasn't exactly uneasiness he felt… more like some kind of strange thrill. He felt oddly good, as his heart thumped in his chest. He couldn't tell why, but he liked the closeness of the other.

Millenia, on the other hand, was completely relaxed. She concentrated with all her might but nothing. She didn't give up; she really wanted to impress her teacher. She couldn't tell exactly why, but she wanted to prove that she was worth his time.

At the end of the day, there was a slight rumble, but nothing more, because she fainted from exhaustion. Piccolo caught her easily then he carried her to their rock. He landed silently, and looked at her face. He shook off the urge to hold her like that for forever, and he set her down on the ground. He sat down cross-legged and he started to meditate.

A month later, she was sitting with her back resting against Piccolo's and her pyramid started to hover. She screamed out, as the pyramid exploded and she transformed. Her hair became blue and it went down to her ankle, and her eyes became fully sky-blue.

"Oh, Kami, I destroyed a pyramid." She said floating above the ruins then she looked at her hair. "I became a Spirit Queen!"

"That's the highest, isn't it?" Piccolo asked.

"No, there is one even more powerful transformation, the Spirit Goddess." She explained. "I didn't think I'd be able to reach Spirit Queen. Then again, I am the heir." She said to herself then powered down to her normal state. "That wore me out."

'Heir? Who is this girl?' Piccolo wondered what she was talking about. Then it hit him. It was no wonder Vegeta was her betrothed; she was the heir of the Royal Throne of Itaoo. She was a princess herself.

The next day there was no problem with pyramid lifting, she succeeded. She lifted it up, and put it back to its place with little effort. She was happy she could do that, and it seemed Piccolo was content with her progressing.

He watched her sleeping form, as her chest hovered steadily up and down. There were some changes in the girl over the month, Piccolo could tell. Millenia kept her slender frame, but she was not so skinny anymore. Her eyes shone with a different light, perhaps determination. She was much happier and she could be really perky sometimes. He didn't understand the prince's actions; even he saw and admitted that she was an unearthly gorgeous creature. So why did Vegeta need another one? Why did he treat this beauty so cruelly? Was he completely blind?

Millenia stirred and whimpered in her sleep. She had unconscious tears running down her cheeks, as she dreamt. She opened her eyes, sat up, and cried with full force, however she didn't let out a voice.

"What's wrong?" Piccolo asked harshly. He didn't like the feeling the sight of the troubled girl was giving him. And he hated the fact how fearful her voice sounded when she answered.

"I'm so sorry." Millenia muttered quickly then she scrambled herself together and shot away with her incredible speed, and was still crying.

"Girl." Piccolo groaned, and took off after her. He didn't want her to cry.

"DAMN YOU, MOTHER! YOU DIED! WHY!" He heard the depressed shout of the Spirit Fighter.

"DAMN IT!" She screamed as she was shooting ki blasts around. "DAMN IT! DAMN IT ALL!"

Piccolo dodged her blind attacks easily, and quickly got behind her. He grasped her wrists, and she stopped immediately. She bowed her head, and he felt her shaking with fear.

"I'm so sorry, I promise it won't happen again. I'm sorry my prince, do whatever you want… just… please, don't rape me again." Piccolo's heart sank at those words and at the amount of fear behind them. He couldn't believe his ears. Did Vegeta rape this girl? Blind rage coursed through his body, but he had someone more important in his hands right then, so he forgot about his hatred.

"It's me." He said quietly, as he released her.

She turned around, as if not believing it really was him. She sighed, and ran a hand through her hair. She then looked into his eyes, and didn't bother wiping away her tears.

"Please, don't tell anyone. I don't want them to know what his real punishment is." She turned away. "Damn it, I'm just a weakling, coward wench. Oh, not to mention an orphan." She snorted bitterly then it formed a dry laugh. "It's so damned funny!"

Piccolo didn't hesitate; he slapped her across the face. Millenia stopped laughing, and stared at him. She flew back a few feet away from him. Her eyes again shone with fear, and her form was trembling. She bowed her head quickly as he approached. She flinched, as if waiting for another slap, but he only put a finger under her chin and lifted her head to face him.

"You're not a wench, it's not your fault that worthless piece of crap raped you. You're not a weakling; you came from the strongest race ever existing. And it's no wonder you fear him after all he's done to you." He said sternly. Millenia blinked, and she slowly smiled at him.

"You're right." She said, and threw her arms around his neck to hug him. She released him a second later, and she shot back to their resting place.

Piccolo wondered if all females were this confusing. He didn't have a single thought when she suddenly hugged him; his mind seemed to freeze. That closeness made him twitch with an emotion, and he didn't really like the way this was going. Or didn't he? He was content with this girl around him most of the time, but there were strange emotions coursing through him whenever she was too close to him, whenever she smiled at him, whenever she said his name. It didn't disturb him, it gave him a warm and good feeling, but still, he didn't want to admit that this girl made him feel like this. She had some kind of power over him, and what irked him the most was that he didn't really mind.

He found her staring at the night sky, her back turned to him. She was looking hard as if searching for something. Piccolo didn't know why, but he walked behind her closely, and asked:

"What are you searching for?"

"I'm looking for Arkoma, my home planet's sun." She answered, stepping back a little, so her back rested against his chest. She took his arms, and encircled them around her waist. Piccolo tensed at the contact, it made his heart race. He then felt Millenia was completely relaxed and he was glad he made her content.

"My mother has just died. I felt her passing away; it was her time. And what were her last words? She was praying for me to be happy." She sighed, as she stared up at the sky again. "I am happy." She closed her eyes, and just stood there, enjoying the safety of the Namekian's loose embrace.

"Tell me… if you ran away from your wedding, how did you end up being his wife?" Piccolo asked quietly.

"Well… I ran away, but I was caught at my spaceship. So, we eventually wed, and because of my attempt of running away, laws say that I am owned by him." She smirked. "I don't care anymore. I've had enough fear in my life. He'll pay soon enough."

"I'm sure he will." Piccolo agreed. He too wanted Vegeta's head on a stick. This girl did not deserve what he did to her, and it angered him. Right then he hated Vegeta with a strange passion, and he wanted nothing more than to rip him to shreds.

"I wonder if he loves that other." Millenia said.

"Him? He has no feelings like love." Piccolo stared ahead of him. Vegeta was surely a monster. Piccolo hated him, and he didn't care if the prince was on their side or not.

Millenia stifled a yawn. She was still tired, and her trainer knew it. He let her go, and she settled down to sleep, when something fell on her face.

"Huh?" She sat up, looking at the darkened sky. It started to rain. Piccolo stood up, and shot off towards a cave. Millenia followed, smiling at the falling droplets. They landed in front of a cave, and they went in. Millenia started to laugh as she sat down.

"What's so funny?" Piccolo asked.

"I'm totally… heehee, I'm totally soaked!" She was still laughing then she suddenly sneezed. She laughed again. She set her back against the wall and she fell asleep. Piccolo formed her and himself new and dry clothes while she slept.

The next day, Millenia didn't wake up as early as she always did, and Piccolo wondered if everything was okay with her. He stroked her forehead, and found it quite hot. Millenia opened her eyes and looked in his.

"I have a fever." She stated. "That's it… I'm sick. It might be the end for me. My immune system is not as good as it should be." She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. "Zeh glahor wer." She whispered. Piccolo couldn't understand her language. He took her into his arms and sped off. He had to help her somehow. He wouldn't forgive himself if she died like this. That couldn't happen… this girl… just had to live.

"Hold on, Millenia." He whispered. He flew to Goku's house. He didn't have time to take her to Dende and he knew his wife could help.

He touched the ground and didn't hesitate to kick the door open. Surely enough they were having breakfast. Goku stood up, and rushed to his cousin.

"Where did you go? What did you do? What happened to her?" He asked.

"She's sick and her immune system is weak." Piccolo said, when Chichi stepped forward.

"Place her on the bed. I'll do what I can." She said.

While Chichi was tending to his cousin, Goku confronted his friend.

"So, where did you take her?" He demanded.

"I took her to the desert where I trained your son. I trained her, because…" He remembered he couldn't tell them why. "I can't tell you that. I promised her I wouldn't."

"I hope she'll be okay." Gohan said.

"She will. She's strong." Piccolo assured. "Was Vegeta looking for her?" He then asked, looking at Goku. His voice had a hateful edge as he said the prince's name.

"He didn't. He was too busy with Bulma." Goku answered quietly.

"Hn." Piccolo wanted to say something spiteful about Vegeta, but he instead looked towards the closed bedroom door with concern. He sincerely hoped that Millenia was indeed strong enough.

"You like her, don't you?" Gohan asked, smiling up at him.

"What do you mean?" Piccolo looked down.

"My aunt is a very pretty lady. You like her a lot, don't you?" He asked again. Piccolo didn't answer immediately. Should he lie? How could he, Gohan was his best friend. He had to tell the truth. And what was so wrong about liking Millenia anyways? It's not like she had weakened him; no, he felt stronger than ever.

"Hn. I guess so."

"Who would've thought? The almighty Demon Lord's fallen for my cousin." Goku smiled at his friend who had a darker emerald coloring his cheeks. "Don't be embarrassed, Piccolo. I knew the second I saw how protectively you held her in your arms."

"You better not tell anyone." The Namekian grunted.

Goku only grinned his trademark grin. He hoped that his friend would become a part of the family. He was glad that Piccolo chose Millenia; he had to admit the Namekian really had a good taste in women. He himself noted that his cousin was absolutely striking.

Chi-Chi came out of the room, and looked at the other three.

"She'll be okay. She's sleeping right now." She smiled, and left the door open. Piccolo went in, and closed the door behind him. He sat down next to the sleeping Spirit Fighter, and scowled at her fever-flushed face. He wondered what did those three words mean she whispered to him.

A few hours later she opened her eyes groggily.

"I'm alive." She breathed. She smiled up at Piccolo, who stood up. "Where are we?"

"At your cousin's." He replied simply.

"Okay." She sat up. "I'd like to talk to him."

Piccolo nodded, and called Goku in. He stayed outside, and felt a bit… jealous? Was it jealousy he felt? Goku was only her cousin. Still, it bugged him that she wanted to talk to Son instead of him.

After a few minutes Goku came out with a knowing smile on his face. No one knew what happened inside that room, not even Piccolo. He figured they must have communicated through their bonding.

Next day, Millenia and Piccolo went back training. They kept sparring for weeks, and Millenia was improving very fast. She decided that she'd end her training if she reached Spirit Goddess. Then she'd get her revenge.

One day, when she powered up, she surpassed Spirit Queen, and with a painful scream she transformed into Spirit Goddess. Over her head a heavenly bright Gloria was hovering. Her long hair became emerald, and her eyes became fully grass green. She smirked at the enormous power she felt inside herself, and she was zigzagging around Piccolo. Suddenly, she appeared in front of him, and within a millisecond she was holding him against a boulder. She pressed herself against him, and covered his slightly open mouth with hers.

Piccolo just stared as she kissed him, but he soon closed his eyes and kissed back gently. Millenia's lips were soft touching his rough ones. She started crying and pulled away quickly. She shot off, and Piccolo followed. He didn't know what's gotten into her; in one minute she was kissing him and in the other she just flew off.

He tried to catch up with her, but she was faster than ever. He noticed her destination: she was heading towards Capsule Corp. She landed in front of the building, and rang the doorbell.

Bulma opened the door, and Millenia walked in casually.

"Vegeta!" She yelled.

"What?" The prince asked appearing in front of her. "You came back, wench?" He asked, smirking. "Missed me?"

"Hn, no way. I came back for revenge." She smirked.

"Oh, revenge for what?" He asked sweetly.

"For making my life a living hell." She answered. "And you know what I'm going to do?"

"What, you want to fight me?" Vegeta snorted.

"Yes, I'd like to try my Spirit Goddess powers." A look of shock and fear crossed Vegeta's features, but it disappeared after a second. He readied himself to attack Millenia, but she was faster and punched him in the face. The hit sent him flying into the wall.

"Vegeta!" Bulma rushed to his side.

"Go away, woman." Vegeta pushed heraway gently, and stood up. He glanced back at the blue haired genius then his gaze returned to his princess.

"You feel my ki, don't you? You know it's much higher than yours." Millenia said.

"So, are you going to kill me? Like you killed my brother?" Vegeta spat.

"Don't you mention him! He took my little sister and killed her while doing so! I only took revenge, nothing more!" Tears welled up in her eyes as she remembered how it felt to hold her sister's violated, lifeless body in her arms. He took that little girl to make the curse of weakness go away. "He took her! She was only a little girl!" Millenia wished if that monster would've took her instead of her sister. But she was the weaker, she was the easy prey.

"He... Veto did that..." Vegeta seemed taken aback, but it soon turned into hatred. "You murdered my brother, the only one left from my family!" He charged at the girl, but she caught his fist with little effort.

"I won't kill you.But by my Goddess powers… I will break our wedding vow. I'm not yours anymore. I'm not bound to you." She smirked, as she tossed him away. "The curse will soon kick in, Vegeta."

"You can't do that to me!" Vegeta yelled.

"Baka. Take her. She's pregnant, it will make the curse go away." She sighed. "I hope I won't see you any time soon." She walked outside, and she closed the door behind her.

"I thought you'd at least beat him into a pulp." Piccolo said, touching the ground in front of her.

"I couldn't bring myself to it." She didn't meet his eyes. "I should go back to Itaoo… I'm not bound to him anymore, I should go back and take the throne…"

Piccolo finally understood. She cried because she knew she had to go back. His heart ached at the thought, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to live without her.

"But I won't… because if I left I'd leave my heart here." She smiled up at him, and threw her arms around his neck. "Zeh glahore wer." She whispered.

"What does that mean?" He asked, embracing her.

"It means I love you." She smiled as he looked at her.

"Do you really?" He asked.

"Of course I do!" She nodded. "Do you love me too?" She looked deeply into his eyes.

"Hn. I do." He said simply.

"Ha! Chichi's going to pay!" She smirked.

"What?"

"She said you wouldn't admit it. I told her that you wouldn't lie to me, and so we made a bet. I won." She explained.

"You knew how I felt?" Piccolo was taken aback. Was he really that obvious?

"Sure, my cousin told me." Millenia smiled.

"Should've known. You're cousin is really a bother." He grunted. "Go back to the cliff. I'll be there soon."

"Okay." Millenia took off, and glanced back at the Namekian. Yes, her life would be definitely better.

Piccolo watched her until Millenia completely vanished from his sight, then he walked into the house. Vegeta was still there, and he walked over to the prince.

"Millenia is a merciful girl, but I won't be as forgiving as she was."

"You were the one who took her from me?" Vegeta asked furiously.

"I did not TAKE her, don't talk about her like she's an item you can own! She decided she had enough of fear and pain." Piccolo walked closer to him, and looked down at him. "Not your day, is it?" He smirked then attacked.

Millenia was standing on the cliff, staring at the sunset. Her red hair was waving in the breeze and her arms were crossed in front of her chest.

Piccolo touched down behind her, and walked closer. He put his arms around her waist as she leaned up against his chest.

"I'm glad you didn't kill him." She whispered.

"He would've deserved it."

"I know." She nodded then turned around to look in his eyes. "You said that Goku was a bother. It means that if I'm his relative then I'm a bother too. Then tell me, does this bother you?" She asked, standing on one foot, and putting her arms around his neck. This way she pressed herself completely against him then she whispered into his sensitive ear:

"So, does this bother you?" It mimicked the purr of a flattering cat.

"What are you doing?" Piccolo asked, his body twitching as she was pressed to him.

"Why, seducing you of course!" Millenia answered, nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck.

"There's no way I'll give in." He said, but his growl gave him away.

"Oh, I'm sure you will." She pulled away slightly, and waited for him to act. Just as she thought, her lips were soon covered, and the girl was silenced.

Next day, Piccolo was completely alone when he woke up. He felt that Millenia was close, he figured she must've went off to eat. He decided he'd go after her, so he jumped off the cliff. He easily recognized her ki; she was close indeed. He kept down his own ki, so she wouldn't notice. Hewalked to the waterfall, and was quite surprised by what he saw.

Millenia was standing in the water, completely naked, and she was humming to herself softly, as she braided her hair. Water droplets rolled down her perfectly built body, and she seemed even more heavenly. She smiled to herself, as she closed her eyes, and ducked under the crystal blue water. When she came up, her hair stuck to her slender frame, and she laughed as turned around.

"You can come out, it's nothing you haven't seen before." She smiled at the dark emerald colored face Piccolo had.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Well, you gasped way too loudly when you saw me." She smirked then slowly walked out of the water. She lied down on the soft grass, and closed her eyes. But they snapped open as soon as she had the weight of a full-grown Namekian on her. "Your clothes are going to be wet." She said, quirking one perfectred eyebrow.

"Who cares, I'm going to take them off anyways." Piccolo smirked at her.

"Pervert." She said, hiding her smile.

"Hn, that retort's not good enough."

"That's because I want you too much to think of a better one." She said, smiling.

"Well, I might as well just change my mind." He said, getting off her.

"No way, you're not going to escape." Millenia flipped them over so she was straddling his waist. Suddenly, she felt dizzy, so she rolled off and lied with her eyes closed.

"Are you okay?" Piccolo asked, sensing the abrupt dropping of her ki.

"I am weak." She muttered, before fainting. Piccolo materialized her clothes on her then he took her into his arms. He sat there, not knowing what to do. After a few minutes, Millenia opened her eyes again.

"My ki is dropping, and that means only one thing." She started, staring up at him. "We have to deal with another Spirit Fighter soon."

"You mean, you're…"

"Yes… she's draining my energy." She answered, looking down at her stomach.

"I'm going to be a father…"

Millenia didn't know if Piccolo was happy or not. She felt uneasy, what should she do, if he didn't want the child?

"That's…" He started. "That's great!"

Millenia sighed; she had no more worries. She was happier than ever: she was finally accepted and loved by a man, and she would soon be caring after their little daughter. Her mother's prayer had finally come true.

**A/N: The end! I know, it was sappy and everything, but hey! Please, this time try to R&R!**

**Power ranking at the end of the story:**

**Goku, Piccolo & Millenia, Vegeta.**


End file.
